


Shower Lesbians: The Fanfiction

by mellowminty



Series: SMITE Smut [1]
Category: SMITE (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Gay as hell, Oral Sex, amaterasu is dom as fuck, cliche shower sex, tsundere-ish bellona
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellowminty/pseuds/mellowminty
Summary: “Shh,” Amaterasu placed a finger to Bellona’s lips- a dainty, yet dominant action, “I know that you want me. I wish to reciprocate that desire. Allow me to.”Well, it wasn’t as if she was going to say no.------A warrior's duel becomes a more heated encounter, and Bellona is, seriously, too goddamned gay for this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hi i wrote some bellama because the smite fandom loves its warrior ladies and i do too. i hope you enjoy!

“Yield,” the goddess warned, breaths heavy, yet even - blade tucked under the chin of the warrior she’d just defeated. With a disappointed sigh, the warrior raised her hands. Submission was not in her nature, but to Amaterasu, the brilliant woman standing before her, she could tolerate it. 

“I yield.” With that, Amaterasu withdrew her sword, gracefully returning it to its sheath, then lent a hand to her defeated opponent. Bellona took the extended hand, the two goddesses raising to full height. “I’ve got to admit, I’m impressed. I didn’t expect that from you.” 

The other woman smiled, tucking a strand of loose hair behind her ear. “Many others have made the same mistake. They are no longer standing.” There was mirth behind her honeyed-brown eyes. “You fought very well. It is unusual that I meet a master of so many weapons. What they speak of your abilities is true.” 

“Yeah?” Bellona casually slung her sword over her shoulder, hips cocking to one side as she shifted her weight. Her free hand reached to wipe sweat from her brow- the exertion of the strife, combined with the sun’s rays beating down, left her forehead a dripping mess. It made sense, she thought, that Amaterasu’s strength overpowered her own- even without the use of any of the Japanese woman’s fabled charms, the unrestricted sunlight gave her superiority on the battlefield. Bellona didn’t mind losing to the sunlit goddess, not as much as she should, and the thought failed to provoke negativity. 

“Thanks. I’ve heard a lot about you, too. It was quite the honor to fight against you.” Bellona usually failed to show too much respect for other deities- but Amaterasu’s presence demanded it. She was a well-loved, well-worshiped, extremely powerful goddess in Japan. A sun god- gods that represent an element most necessary for life. Besides… Admittedly, Bellona was smitten by the woman before her. Finally facing her in one-on-one combat just strengthened that attraction - shit, she’d probably fall head over heels for just about anyone who could kick her ass and look so goddamned beautiful while doing so. 

Amaterasu’s giggle sounded like wind chimes- light, airy, adorable. “But of course, Bellona. I enjoyed our spar. If you would like to do it again sometime-” Boy, would she?- “- do not hesitate to ask.” Raising her hand to her forehead, she realized her hair had begun sticking to the dampness on her face- she had been sweating as well. It should have failed to surprise her, but her brow still raised in momentary shock. Her battle garb was in equally poor condition, having had to absorb more liquid than it was used to. She hummed to herself, “I suppose I should bathe, then.” 

Bellona never put too much thought into beads of sweat rolling down her skin, or dirt scratching marks into the battle-worn flesh on her arms and cheeks. But, there was a point to be made about her current state of cleanliness, and the shower was starting to sound welcoming. “Yeah. I should probably get one, too.” 

“In that case,” Amaterasu opened with a coy smile, “after you.” 

 

The showers nearest to the training arena were communal- expansive, open structures. Thanks to the abilities of the multiple Gods that surrounded the structure, it was always clean and well-built. The showers were simple, yet surprisingly adequate, and boasted ocean-blue tiled floors and walls. Alongside the showers was a hot tub and sauna - surrounded by island-like decor. Most of the immortals found this unnecessary, but Neith was rather adamant about its inclusion, and, well … no one argued with Neith. 

Amaterasu wasted no time beginning to disrobe. Her armor pieces were discarded with practiced grace, placed neatly atop her sword and shield. Ornaments were removed from her hair and body, soon decorating the bench in front of her instead of her body. It wasn’t until she had stripped to her undergarments that Bellona had even started. The sun goddess was acutely aware that she had been staring. Nothing about that bothered her in the slightest. Amaterasu was not shy about her body or nudity, perhaps conflicting with her rather refined nature and personality. Her gaze lifted expectantly to Bellona, one dark brow quirked, questioning her. “Did something catch your attention?”

Bellona glanced away from the deep curve of Amaterasu’s back, from milky skin free of imperfections, to her knowing eyes and cascading raven hair. She blinked, then shrugged, clearing her head of intruding thoughts. “Not particularly, no. Just thinking.” The war goddess’ fingers curled around one shoulder, rolling the joint back and tilting her head- satisfying popping sounds rising from the stretch. Bellona was far less ceremonial with her armor, metal pieces clanging to the ground in a pile at her feet. The only thing treated with any sort of care was her weapon, place kindly on the bench near Amaterasu’s clothing. Once she, herself, was walking around in only a bra and a pair of spandex shorts, she strode confidently past the Japanese woman, combining the action of unclasping and removing her bra with sauntering to a shower head. 

Amaterasu chose to finish removing her clothing before going to the showers, taking two towels out of cabinet above the benches and joining Bellona. “Are you going to bathe with your shorts on?”

Her attention caught, Bellona turned to face the other woman, immediately getting an eyeful of her nude form. She was hot. Bellona shifted, a moment passing before she took off her shorts.

Amaterasu’s body was far more feminine- having a beautiful and well-defined hourglass figure. Her breasts were in full display, much larger than one would anticipate without the constriction of her clothing. The curve of her waist was gentle, yet extremely eye-catching, moving comfortably into fairly sized hips. Her black hair offset the pale expanse of her skin perfectly, flesh unmarred by marks of any kind. She was positively dazzling. It was difficult to restrain the desire to touch her, to run her calloused hands along the soft flesh so perfectly adorning the bones of her hips-- 

Right. She turned around and started the stream of water. 

Bellona’s figure was more sporty, more muscular. The muscles of her arms, legs, and torso were extremely well defined, her abdominal muscles the most prominent of them all. Her breasts were decently sized- definitely smaller than Amaterasu’s- and the dip of her waist was sudden and sharp. Her hips were just slightly large in comparison to her torso- but they held her toned ass well. 

She definitely felt less womanly compared to the radiance she currently shared space with, but, hell, being feminine wasn’t exactly Bellona’s cup of tea. Her body fit her, just as the other woman’s fit her poise and grace. 

She glanced over her shoulder, now dampened hair whipping with the motion, plastered to her forehead. 

Amaterasu was under the stream of water, eyes closed, a small smile on her face as she let the warmth trickle down her skin. Her hair was completely soaked through, slicking to the skin on her back, moving with the curve of her spine. She tossed some stray locks over her shoulder before rubbing small circles into the junction of her neck and shoulder. 

Bellona found herself curious as to how that area would look decorated with fuchsia and indigo bruises. 

She sighed roughly, internally chiding herself for those intrusive thoughts. Certainly, Amaterasu considered her no more than a peer- someone to respect and show kindness to, but nothing else. Especially nothing particularly intimate. Intimacy wasn’t something Bellona was even _proficient_ at, let alone decent enough to dare to _attempt_ to please a goddess like the one before her. So, why in the hell would she even let her mind wander that far? 

Her thoughts were broken by a soft chime of her name. Bellona’s eyes opened, shifting to the source of the sound, willing her eyes to stay on Amaterasu’s face instead of anywhere else. _Dear Gods, seriously, no where else._

“I hope I am not disturbing you, but would you mind washing my back? I’ll do the same for you, in return, if you wish.” That smile… there was definitely an ulterior motive behind the tilt of her lips, but Bellona was far too stricken to even identify that.

“Sure.” Her confident response surprised herself, but Amaterasu seemed pleased by it. She reached over her shoulder, pulling the entirety of her thick hair over it in order to fully expose her back. She then offered the body sponge she’d been using to Bellona, already with a neat quarter-sized drop of body wash in the center. 

It smelled of cherry blossoms and citrus, something so unmistakably _Amaterasu_ that Bellona had to take an extra moment to enjoy the scent. 

She folded the sponge, rubbing the soap against the surface of it, making sure to distribute it evenly, before pressing it against one of the goddess’ shoulders. She drew circles into her skin, sponge passing over every inch of her upper back, not yet daring to dip below Amaterasu’s waist. Amaterasu found this amusing- a small smirk drawing across her face, and she looked over her shoulder- Bellona took the cue to move the sponge lower. 

She traced the curve of the woman’s spine, having started at her waist with the same circles as she’d cleaned with earlier. It didn’t take long, though, for her attention to be locked by the shape of Amaterasu’s body- slowly slipping the sponge against her hips, to the small dip at her pelvis, moving across to the base of her spine-- 

With a motion quicker than a blink of an eye, she was face to face with Amaterasu, the goddess having taken hold of Bellona’s wrist to stop her. Her gaze was intense- Bellona was just staring rather blankly at her, eyes widened slightly in surprise. “Uh, sorry, did I do something-” 

“I know how you think of me, Bellona.” Amaterasu interrupted, her tone far more suggestive than Bellona was comfortable with. Bellona’s eyebrows raised further up her brow. 

“I’m sorry?” _Hell no, there was no way she_ \- 

Amaterasu laughed. “Please. I am rather … attuned to my surroundings. I have seen you staring at me. You have not been very subtle.” 

Well, fuck. 

“I… I’m sorry? I don’t-” 

The Japanese goddess just leaned closer, gaze remaining locked to Bellona. Bellona was already backed into a wall- there was absolutely no escape from her current position, and Amaterasu was aware of that. The mood of the room shifted dangerously. No longer was the steam rising from hot water the most heated thing in the room. “Shh,” Amaterasu placed a finger to Bellona’s lips- a dainty, yet dominant action, “I know that you want me. I wish to reciprocate that desire. _Allow me to_.”

Well, it wasn’t as if she was going to say no. 

The War Goddess simply nodded, prompting a satisfied hum from Amaterasu. Slowly, her hands moved- away from Bellona’s lips, arms draping over the taller woman’s shoulders, fingers coiling in the short hairs at the nape of her neck. She’d never been close enough to see the faint freckles on Bellona’s face, but they were positively adorable, highlighted by her flushed face. A smile shifted into a dazzling, devious smirk- all before that smirk was lost in a certain war goddess’ lips. 

The kiss they shared was initially soft and one-sided, Bellona still having difficulty adjusting to the current situation. Amaterasu slowly began pulling back, sensing the other woman’s uncertainty, but was met with resistance- Bellona’s hand in the small of her back, closing the small distance left between their bodies, and returning the kiss with impatient confidence. Amaterasu watched Bellona’s expression shift through lidded eyes, tilting her head and deepening the juvenile contact. She was well aware that a goddess of war would have little experience in romantic endeavors, so she started soft, small, gentle.

That was the exact opposite of what was desired. 

Bellona refused to move slowly. Her hands began roaming the perfect body against her, fingers dancing along slippery skin. They traced ever dip of Amaterasu’s form- the outlines of her muscles, the high points of her bones. Her tongue glided across the bottom of the other woman’s lip, earning a soft keening noise in response. Bellona, assuming she’d gained her dominance, slid her tongue into Amaterasu’s mouth, palms momentarily resting on the quiet sharpness of the woman’s hips. Fingers teased through short locks of raven hair, gently massaging Bellona’s scalp-- before those same fingers took a strong hold, tugging her head to the side with a blunt pull of her hair.

The noise Bellona made in response was undignified at best. Amaterasu giggled- no, snickered- at the surprised grunt, leaning in to the war goddess’ neck. Her tongue traced a steady line upwards from the base of Bellona’s neck, catching hot droplets of water in her mouth as she ascended, savoring the mildly salty taste of the woman’s skin. Her teeth teased the lobe of Bellona’s ear, sucking lightly. 

“H-hey-- gh-” As Amaterasu slowly tongued the top of her ear, Bellona moaned quietly, tightening her grasp on the sun goddess’ ample hips. She couldn’t help but imagine that sensation elsewhere, and her hips shifted back into the wall. The throbbing heat between her legs was impossible to ignore, and it was about to drive her insane. 

_And she’s hardly touched you. Way to go, Bellona._

“Oh? Did you enjoy that, Bellona?” The teasing lift to her voice was unmistakable, and intensely frustrating. Seriously-- how dare she? She must be playing coy, allowing Bellona just the slightest hint of dominance before roping her back into reality. She’d be insulted, if she wasn’t completely ready to kneel at Amaterasu’s very word. She didn’t surrender herself to anyone at any time, but when she wanted something, well… 

She couldn’t help herself. 

Amaterasu’s hands suddenly moved, gently kneading Bellona’s breasts, thumbs circling her hardened nipples. She inhaled sharply. It felt… good, but it wasn’t anywhere near enough to pacify her craving. She braced herself against the tiled wall, attempting to lock her hips in place. As virtuous as the attempt was, her muscles wished to be closer to the pleasure- not further, and it was ultimately fruitless. 

One silky hand left Bellona’s breast, palm following the curvature of her rib cage, deft fingers skimming the surface of her abdomen, over her stomach- admiring the tight, well built muscles Bellona sported, tensed by Amaterasu’s teasing, yet well-disguised under a deceptively flat, feminine stomach. Her hand continued to admire Bellona’s wonderful structure. Each section Amaterasu’s fingers wandered to seemed to light up, muscles burning with the desire for more. Plush lips made their way down from Bellona’s ear to her neck- kissing every patch of skin their softness graced. 

Her hand ventured further downwards, caressing a hip, stroking the sensitive skin on the inner thigh. Bellona held her breath in anticipation as the pads of Amaterasu’s fingers grazed dampened outer folds--

Then stopped short.

Bellona heaved a sigh of irritation, and she felt the vibrations of bubbly laughter against her throat, before Amaterasu’s lips were nowhere to be found. Puzzled, Bellona opened an eye, searching for the other goddess’ form amidst the steam, vision blurred by unsatisfied lust- yet a familiar kiss creeping along her inner thigh told her exactly where the shining woman was. 

For all of her teasing, she didn’t spend much time away from Bellona’s crotch. After placing a couple of ruby marks on the war goddess’ flesh, her tongue traced Bellona’s slit, nose brushing against a messy patch of dark hair. Amaterasu’s left hand grasped the lightly freckled thigh of the other, massaging the admirably muscular leg. 

Bellona’s teeth sank into her lower lip, a half-baked attempt to silence herself. Her hands found hold in soaked raven tresses, her eyes following streams of water cascading down the kneeling Amaterasu’s back, slipping into the small of her back before diving off that perfect ass of hers. _Gods, she was stunning._ Her expression wore confidence, but she could untangle a haze of lust, punctuated by the rosy glow of her cheeks. 

It was astonishing that Bellona could even manage those thoughts, with Amaterasu’s tongue so close to her --  
Her breath hitched. 

Amaterasu’s lips closed around Bellona’s clit, sucking gently- her tongue flicking out to brush the more sensitive tip. She tilted her head back, closing her eyes and exhaling shakily. Her hips lifted off of the tiled wall, closer to the still-lapping tongue of the other woman. Breaths came out in hot, short puffs, lost in the still-rising steam, and Bellona’s palms plastered flat against the water-slicked wall- an unstable support, but a support nonetheless. 

With each swipe of Amaterasu’s tongue, the pressure sitting low in Bellona’s abdomen nearly absorbed her. She’d never considered that, perhaps, she was actually sexually experienced- the Japanese goddess was the absolute image of steadfast purity, an unbreakable mind and a firm resolve. She definitely hadn’t considered the possibility of being so easily commanded under the other woman’s touch, never considered that she’d be shaking against her, surprisingly skilled, mouth. With blackened vision, she could only drink in the incredible pleasure bounding through her core, feeling the slight sharpness of Amaterasu’s teeth against her inner folds, her clit sucked between her lips. The pressure was enough to buckle Bellona’s knees- and she just managed to stay upright. 

The near-therapeutic sound of water hitting floor and labored breathing was pierced through by a song-like moan. One of Bellona’s eyes cocked open, head straightening so she could glance down at the figure between her legs- and both eyes widened at the sight.

Damn.

Amaterasu’s face was partially covered by the hair plastered to her skin, partially by Bellona’s crotch- but she could see the other’s eyes were screwed shut, her expression one of desire and concentration. The hand that wasn’t grasping on Bellona’s thigh was pressed against herself, fingers moving visibly, working in quickened rhythm to get her off. It wasn’t the sight she was anticipating- she figured she would be greeted by lusty, lidded eyes and a coy smirk. It was satisfying to know Amaterasu was enjoying herself. One day, Bellona would properly return the favor. 

Her arousal was coiling tightly. It had been a while, but she could still tell when she was close-- very close. Maybe she should- maybe she should say something- but- fuck. She was biting down on her bottom lip so damn hard, she could taste metal in her mouth. A low hum sounded in the back of her throat- an attempt to warn Amaterasu, but, shit, she couldn’t form the words. Amaterasu definitely didn’t care, or realize, anyway- her mouth kept up its work diligently, roaming her now extremely slick vagina and clit. The tip of Amaterasu’s tongue dipped teasingly inside her, then took a long drag upwards, flicking against her pulsing bud. 

It was enough to finish Bellona off. She covered her mouth with her forearm as she came, muffling the soft groan she sounded. Her hips violently thrust forward, seeking further pressure from Amaterasu’s tongue; in turn, that tongue gently guided Bellona through orgasm, hand loosening its grip on the woman’s trembling thigh. The vibrations of a moan bounced through her- the only indication of the other’s finish-- whenever she had, anyway. Bellona figured it was part way through her own orgasm, but she had no idea. Losing track of time, space, and whatever else was a frequent sexual habit of hers. 

The watery surface of the floor and wall weren’t nearly enough to support her weakened, shaking muscles- they failed under her weight, sending her lurching forward. A pair of hands on her hips and a forehead against her navel stabilized her, an airy chuckle bringing her back to reality. 

“Feeling alright?” Amaterasu sang as Bellona leaned back against the wall, breaths deep and even, staring up at the barely-visible ceiling. 

“... Yeah. Uh, thanks.” 

Bellona could hear shifting, felt hands leaving her ass (when did they get there?), a palm against the side of her face. Adjusting her view, she looked straight into the blushing, smiling expression of Amaterasu. A gentle kiss was pressed to her lips. The flavour of her lips had changed- probably from eating her out-, but the kiss was light and pleasant. Combined with how her face was being caressed, it was rather loving. 

Fitting. 

Once they separated, Bellona stared at the goddess before her for a second too long- then turned her head away, nervously rubbing the back of her neck. Amaterasu giggled again, leaning forward to press her lips to Bellona’s freckled cheek. She then stepped back, exiting the shower area and wrapping a towel around her soaked form. Her wet hair hang loose, a few strands tucked neatly behind her ear, away from her face. Noting that Amaterasu was preparing to leave, Bellona scrambled to attention, shutting off the water and clumsily placing the other towel around her waist. “Hey, uh-” 

Amaterasu turned. “Yes?”

“Er…” Bellona cleared her throat, “Do you want to do that again, sometime?”

Amaterasu, at this point, was half clothed- the towel now fixed around her hair, too-large sweatpants hanging low on her hips. Obviously, she’d intended to shower after their little fight-- Bellona, on the other hand, would have to return to her quarters in sweat-covered clothing. Planning ahead, outside of combat, wasn’t her forte. “Hmmm… of course. I believe I agreed to that earlier.” 

_Fuck._ Was she really going to-- “I meant--”

“The sex?” A smirk played upon her lips- “Certainly. After all, I do expect you to return the favour.” 

“I- y-yeah, I’d, uh… yeah.” 

Satisfied, Amaterasu scooped her fighting garments into her arms, cleanly dressed. “I look forward to it, Bellona.” As her form turned, then retreated- Bellona couldn’t help but stare, watching her hips sway as she walked, steps as confident as ever, as graceful as ever. Her footsteps finally faded, and the war goddess realized something.

She would need to go ask Aphrodite how to properly give head.


End file.
